Dark Horse
by Rob Midnight
Summary: "… Sei do inferno que eu criei na sua vida, por isso é que você me quer, então vai ter que me encarar..." – Esperta – Ana Carolina Alicia deixou Lockhart/Gardner, mas isso não quer dizer que sua vida tenha melhorado, nem que seu desejo por Will tinha sido acalmado. E até quando ela aguenta enfrentá-lo?
1. Busy Days

**Capítulo 1 – Introduction/Busy Days**

_"...Tudo me interessa, tudo tem mistério, sou devota da paixão (...) É que eu também sou feita de deixar de ser..." _ **– Stereo - Ana Carolina**

**xxx**

Ding.

As portas do elevador se abriram, a morena saiu, seguindo pelos corredores da firma.

- Peter, eu vou falar com a Grace, okay? – ela disse ao telefone. – Yes, I'll talk to Eli. Okay, bye.

- Manhã ocupada? – perguntou Cary aproximando-se da sócia.

- Yep. – respondeu a advogada seguindo para a sua sala, logo entrando.

- Dias cheios. – pontuou Cary – E, hey, eu não sentaria, houve um adiantamento no caso.

- What? – fez Alicia surpresa. – O julgamento estava marcada para a manhã, quer dizer que é...

- Agora. – completou Agos e viu Alicia pegar seus arquivos apressada, então seu celular tocava.

- Damn it! – ela praguejou, saindo.

- Good luck. – falou Cary, vendo a morena correr pela empresa.

**xxx**

- Eli, I can't. – ela insistiu – Em dois meses, okay? – ela ia entrando no tribunal. – I have to go. Bye.

-... O motivo de tal adiantamento. – terminou o juiz.

- Está bem? – perguntou Alicia a sua cliente.

- Yes. – respondeu a moça. – You're late.

- O que eu perdi? – perguntou ela.

- Não muito, mas eu evitaria estressar o juiz depois desse atraso, ele reparou.

A morena fitou o juiz, esse dirigiu a ela um breve olhar não muito amigável.

- Damn it! – ela murmurou.

- Officer, can you tell me what you see on this photo? – pediu o advogado adversário.

Alicia o fitou, então buscou por tal foto.

- Yes, é a esposa da vítima num lugar próximo a cena do crime. – disse o policial.

- E o que ela está fazendo? – perguntou o advogado.

- Correndo. – respondeu o policial.

- Nothing further. – disse o advogado, virando para Alicia e dizendo: - Your witness.

A morena levantou.

- Actually, your honor, I'll ask for recess. Acredito que o Mr. Gardner não vá se opor. – ela falou.

William sorriu, aquele sorriso campeão convencido.

- De forma alguma. Take your time, _Ms. Florrick_.

O juiz bateu o martelo, declarando recesso.

**xxx**

- How was it? – perguntou Cary entrando na sala dela.

- Eu pedi recesso, eles têm uma foto dela perto da cena do crime. – contou Alicia. – Will vai colocar o juiz contra ela.

- Clássico - comentou Cary.

- É. – o celular dela tocou. – É ele. – hesitou, então atendeu. – Alicia Florrick.

- É melhor estar preparada para o que temos.

- What do you want, Wil—_ Mr. Gardner_?

- We have a dinner. Let's talk.

Ela hesitou, fitou Cary.

- Where?

**xxx**

Ela bebeu outro gole de seu vinho.

- My client didn't kill her husband. – falou Alicia – Não vamos aceitar o acordo.

- The judge is with us. – ele disse com ar despreocupado, então se inclinou para frente, pondo os cotovelos na mesa, seu olhar fixou no dela. Os olhos do moreno eram firmes, sua expressão séria. – We have a photo of your client at the crime scene.

- You can't prove that my client killed her husband, because she didn't. We're _not_ taking the deal.

- You lost it.

- Então é sobre isso? – ela indagou – Orgulho?

O olhar dele foi de vazio a puro fogo.

Alicia viu raiva, fúria... Ódio.

- E se for? – ele rebateu. – I'll beat you, Alicia. You coming after us? Fine! Let's see who will the one facing bankruptcy.

Will levantou de maneira abrupta, tirou umas notas da carteira, largou sobre a mesa e saiu dali, deixando Alicia quieta, fitando o lugar onde ele estivera sentado.

Ela balançou a cabeça, afastando pensamentos, pegou sua bolsa, deixou o dinheiro sobre a mesa, colocou a bolsa no ombro e deixou o local.

**xxx**

_"... Baby did a bad bad thing, baby did a bad bad thing (And feel like crying.) Feel like crying…" _**– Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing – Chris Isaak**


	2. Nightmare

**Capítulo 2 – Nightmare**

_"… Te levo para a festa e testo teu sexo com ar de professor (...)Confundo tuas coxas com as de outras moças Te mostro toda a dor, te faço um filho, te dou outra vida pra te mostrar quem sou..." _** – Faz Parte Do Meu Show – Cazuza**

**xxx**

"As mãos deles passeavam por sua pele, explorando cada milímetro de sua carne, fazendo-a arquear as costas, seu corpo necessitando de mais contato com o dele. Soltou o ar, ela sempre prendia ou perdia, quando ele estava por perto.

Veneno. Doce veneno. Criado para amá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, matá-la. Lentamente, invadindo seu organismo, colocando cada célula de seu corpo em chamas, por um simples toque, ele podia fazer isso e muito mais.

Enquanto ele podia ser destruído por ela, por amá-la demais, ela poderia ser feita em pedaços pelo amor dele, em tantos sentidos.

Ele afastou os lábios do corpo dela, buscando seu olhar, encontrando seu olhar de pura luxúria e prazer, os olhos semicerrados. Aproximou seu rosto, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, roçando seus lábios no da morena, essa quase implorava por um beijo.

- Will... – ela sussurrou apenas para ele, um pedido quase mudo.

- Não. – ele disse.

Alicia abriu os olhos e o encarou confusa, sentando na cama com ele.

- É sua culpa. – acusou o advogado, seu tom perdendo a doçura que tinha ao falar com ela, antes de_ tudo_ acontecer.

- Will...

- Não, Alicia. It's over. I'm done. We're done.

Ela o viu virar.

- Will, não—

- Pensei que ela não fosse embora. – a voz feminina falou.

Alicia se viu vestida, de pé, na sala de seu apartamento, perto da porta de seu quarto, onde a poucos instantes, Will a tinha rendida.

Espiou pela porta entreaberta e viu Peter na cama... Com uma loira... Era Amber... Então, Marilyn...

-That's your life now. – a voz de Will a fez virar.

O olhar dele era magoado, ferido.

- Go back to your husband. – ele disse.

Uma loira apareceu atrás de Will e o abraçou por trás.

E ele deixou.

O peito de Alicia parecia abrir, seus olhos estavam cheios, de repente.

- Will.

Ela se viu caindo no chão, sem forças e eles não se importavam, ninguém se importava.

Nem Peter. Nem Will.

Ninguém.

Estava sozinha e a escuridão se aproximava.

Alicia perdia sua voz.

Não podia chamar por ninguém, a escuridão subindo por sua garganta.

Pensou em tantos.

Will. Zach. Grace. Owen. Veronica.

Qualquer um para tirá-la dali.

- Mom! – a voz de Grace chamava chorosa de algum lugar que Alicia não encontrava.

- Mom, are you okay? – era a voz de Zach.

- Mom!

- Mom!".

- Mom!

Alicia despertou num pulo e viu o olhar preocupado dos filhos.

- What- What's up? – ela perguntou assustada, sua respiração afobada e sem ritmo.

- You're crying. – disse Grace de olhos vermelhos, quase chorando também.

- Is everything okay? – perguntou Zach.

Alicia puxou os dois e os abraçou.

- Oh my God! I love you two! I love you two so much! – ela falou, segurando os dois.

- Are you okay? – repetiu Zach preocupado, quando ela os soltou.

- Yes. – ela disse, limpando os olhos. – Foi só um pesadelo.

Sua respiração foi normalizando, fitou os filhos e os viu prontos para a aula.

- Que horas são? – ela questionou preocupada.

- Não está atrasada, ainda estamos tomando café. – acalmou Grace.

A morena suspirou aliviada.

- Bom, vamos, temos que nos arrumar. – ela falou, então levantando da cama.

_"...E esperamos que um dia nossas vidas possam se encontrar. Quando eu me vi tendo de viver comigo apenas E com o mundo Você me veio como um sonho bom E me assustei Não sou perfeito (...) Eu, homem feito, tive medo E não consegui dormir..."_ **– Teatro Dos Vampiros – Legião Urbana**


	3. Orders

**Capítulo 3 – Orders**

_"… Hey boy! I don't need to know where you've been. All I need to know is you and No need for talking. Hey boy! So don't even tell me your name All I need to know is whose place And let's get walking. All I wanna do is love your body. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it…" _**– Your Body – Christina Aguilera**

**xxx**

- Don't let her get to you. – Diane repetiu o aviso. – She's getting into your head.

Will fitou a parceira de negócios, sua expressão era firme.

- É exatamente onde a quero. – ele afirmou, dando a volta em sua mesa, quando seu celular vibrou.

- Quem é? – perguntou a loira.

- Our client. – ele respondeu – O chefe da LifeItUp. – o advogado atendeu. – Mr. Brooke... Claro... Estarei aí em vinte minutos.

Diane o viu desligar, encarou-o com um olhar curioso, o moreno sorriu.

- Ele disse que tem algo para mim. – falou William com um leve sorriso.

- O quê? – indagou Diane.

- Algo sobre um _affair_ de Sarah Pauller. – ele sorriu largamente, ele discou um número no celular. – _Ms. Florrick_, tenho algumas notícias... Lembra-se daquele acordo?... Yes, it's over.

**xxx**

As portas do elevador se abrindo chamaram a atenção de Sarah, seu olhar se voltou para elas e viu Alicia entrando. A mulher levantou do banco e se aproximou rapidamente da morena.

- Sarah, what happened? – questionou Alicia preocupada.

- I'm sorry, Alicia. I'm so sorry. – foi tudo o que a Pauller conseguiu dizer.

Alicia viu Will e seu cliente, Richard Brooke, dono da LifeItUp aproximando-se.

- Ms. Florrick, can I talk to you? – perguntou Will.

A morena o encarou descofiada, então assentiu e se afastou com o advogado.

- What is it now? – indagou ela sem paciência, cruzando os braços no peito.

- Você ainda tem chance de pegar aquele acordo. – ele disse, então entregou um pacote pardo a ela. – Abra e veja você mesma.

Ela fez o que ele disse e do pacote, caíram fotos de Sarah e Richard, seguidas por algumas fotos de Sarah e Dean Pauller brigando em casa.

A morena foi pega de surpresa.

- Ela estava pedindo divórcio. – afirmou Gardner. – Agora pense bem, Ms. Florrick, ela queria o divórcio, Dean não queria dar, ela o mata e pode ficar com o amante.

Os olhares se encontraram, Alicia o estudou, então pegou as fotos e foi até Sarah, essa estava chorosa, seus olhos vermelhos.

- Alicia—

- Sarah, só preciso que me diga algumas coisas. – começou a morena. – Primeiro, você terminou com Mr. Brooke?

- Sim.

- Ele lidou bem com isso?

- Não.

- Okay... Eu tenho que perguntar, Sarah, e você precisa ser, totalmente, sincera comigo. Você tem mais alguma coisa para me contar?

-... Não.

- Good. Só mais uma coisa. Você matou seu marido?

- Não.

- Muito bom. Agora, escute, Mr. Gardner vai fazer de tudo para colocar o juiz contra você, mas eu preciso que suba no banco de testemunhas e conte toda a verdade. É a única forma de tirar você disso, não deixe Wil—Mr. Gardner atingir você, nem Mr. Brooke, entendido?

A cliente consentiu.

- Good. – falou Alicia, então levantando e indo até Will. – Boa tentativa, _Mr. Gardner_, mas não, não estamos aceitando acordos.

Ela seguiu saindo dali.

- Sabe que não pode vencer essa, Alicia. – ele falou alto o suficiente para ela ouvir. – E quem eles vão acreditar? Na mulher traidora ou no chefe?

A advogada virou com tudo.

- Stay away from my client or I'll get you a restraining order. – ela rosnou – Estamos entendidos?

Ele nada disse.

- Good.

A morena virou e saiu dali.

**xxx**

As mamas dela estavam… Inchadas.

O vestido preto contrastando com a pele clara, a forma como o peito dela subia e descia enquanto ela respirava e...

- Peter?

A voz de Marilyn o trouxe de volta.

- Sorry, Marilyn. – disse o governador.

- Eu preciso saber. – disse a loira. – Esse vídeo... O que ele sugere... É real?

Peter baixou o olhar para o laptop aberto em sua mesa, repetindo e repetindo o vídeo dos votos fraudados.

-... Sim. – ele respondeu, voltando a encarar a loira mulher a sua frente.

Marilyn soltou o ar, que não sabia que prendia, num longo suspiro.

- Okay... – ela falou.

Peter a viu baixar o olhar e não pôde evitar que seu olhar a estudasse, outra vez.

- We'll take care of it. – ela disse, erguendo o olhar para ele, depois seguindo para a porta.

O político expirou de maneira audível, quando ela saiu, erguendo o olhar para o teto, relaxando em sua cadeira.

De repente, ouviu a porta ser fechada e trancada, ao olhar e ver quem era ficou surpreso.

- Alicia. – falou ele.

A morena atravessou o escritório apressada, logo capturou o rosto dele em suas mãos, sem demora o beijou com fogo.

Peter, ainda surpresa, correspondeu, mesmo sem muito entender daquela repentina _sede_ da esposa.

E Alicia fechou os olhos, parou de pensar, não era ele a causa de tal "revolta", mas seria ele a vítima e ela não queria pensar na_causa_ daquilo.

Tirou sua saia com pressa.

- Temos que ser rápidos. – falou ele, enquanto ela subia em seu colo. – Eli pode chegar a qualquer instante.

A advogada nada disse, apenas abriu a calça dele.

- You're in a hurry, huh? – ele estranhou.

- Uhum. Agora quieto.

Ela o beijou outra vez, calando sua boca.

- What happened in court? – ele perguntou.

- Shh! – ela reclamou. – Just do it.

**xxx**

_"...Tell me I'm your national anthem. (Ooh yeah baby bow down makin' me say wow now) (…) Blurrin' the lines between real and the fake. Dark and lonely, I need somebody to hold me…" _**– National Anthem – Lana Del Rey**


	4. Old Friends

**Capítulo 4 – Old Friends**

_"Alô, alô, marciano Aqui quem fala é da Terra Pra variar estamos em guerra Você não imagina a loucura..." _**– Alô, alô, Marciano – Elis Regina**

**xxx**

A jovem de cabelos cacheados seguia pelos corredores com a bolsa no ombro, procurando a sala de seu pai, sem sucesso, ela virou, acabando por trombar com alguém.

- Wow! Desculpa.

- Sorry.

- Ai.

Afastaram-se.

- Como isso acontece? – riu a jovem. – Não basta trombar com uma pessoa, trombo com duas.

Zach e Will sorriram.

- Mr. Gardner, eu estou procurando meu pai, Eli Gold. – falou a jovem morena.

- Eli? Ele não está mais trabalhando aqui. – falou Will com o celular em mãos.

- Yeah. Mas eu sei onde ele está, posso te levar lá. – falou Zach.

- Cool. – falou Marissa para Zach. – Aliás, o que faz aqui? Consertando computadores outra vez?

Zach mostrou o laptop que carregava.

- Terminei. – falou ele, então se voltou para Will. – Aliás, é seu.

- Thanks, Zach. – falou o Gardner, então tirou uma quantia do bolso e entregou ao rapaz.

- Wow! Achei que tinha dito US$100,0; aqui tem US$150,0. – falou Zach.

- Eu sei, o extra é pelo quanto a sua mãe vai falar se souber que esteve aqui e pode usar na gasolina. – comentou Will.

O sorriso do rapaz alargou.

- Well, thanks then. – ele falou, então fitou Marissa.

- Eu vou começar a trabalhar com você, Zach. – brincou a menina, o Florrick riu.

- Pronta?

- Claro.

- Bye, Mr. Gardner.

Os dois saíram dali sob o olhar de Will, quando o celular desse vibrou e ele atendeu a ligação.

- Hello, Ms. Tascioni. It's Will Gardner, do you have a minute?

**xxx**

- Chegamos. Está entregue. – falou Zach chegando ao escritório de Eli com Marissa.

- Obrigada pela carona. – falou a jovem.

- Sem problema. – falou o rapaz, então seu celular tocou. – Falo com você depois.

- Okay, bye.

- Bye.

Ele saiu e atendeu o celular.

- Hi, Mom. – ele atendeu.

- Zach, where are you? – indagou Alicia.

- Eu vim deixar a Marissa no escritório do Mr. Gold, já estou voltando para casa. – explicou o rapaz.

- Você- Por que foi deixar a Marissa aí? – estranhou Alicia. – Onde a encontrou?

-... – "Damn". – Na Lockhart/Gardner.

- Na- - ele ouviu a mãe respirar fundo. – E por que você estava na Lockhart/Gardner?

- Mom, it's okay. – ele começou. – Eu estava consertando um laptop.

- E você não me disse, porque...

- Você não ia deixar. Mom, ganhei US$150,0 por isso. – Ele podia quase a ouvir revirando os olhos e depois fechando.

- Quem te pediu esse serviço, Zach?

- Não pediram, eu me ofereci.

- Quem, Zach?

-... Will.

-... – ela permaneceu calada, assustando o rapaz. – Okay, Zach, venha para casa.

- Okay. Bye.

Ele desligou e suspirou meio aliviado.

**xxx**

O olhar dela era focado na tela do laptop, enquanto ela lia o e-mail, alguém entrou no quarto.

- Baby, você vai querer panquecas? – perguntou a voz da mulher que entrara. -... Casey?

A loira fitou a outra recém-chegada.

- Oi. – falou Casey. – O que foi?

- Você quer panquecas? – perguntou a outra loura.

- Sim, obrigada, mas antes, Alex, vem ver isso. – falou a primeira e viu Cabot dar a volta na cama, subir e fitar a tela do laptop. – É um e-mail de um amigo de Chicago.

- E o que tem?

- Uma proposta.

- Que tipo de proposta?

- Uma muito interessante.


	5. Pressure

**Capítulo 5 – Pressure**

_"…She is dangerous, she is dangerous, I'm sure (woah) And she's all dressed up and knocking at my door (woah) She is dangerous, she is dangerous, I know (woah) But she's got my heart and she's never letting go…" _**– Dangerous – James Blunt**

**xxx**

- Onde estava naquela noite, Ms. Pauller? – perguntou William a testemunha.

- Com um advogado. – respondeu a mulher.

- Por que estava consultando um advogado, Ms.? – ele tentou

- Objection! – levantou Alicia – Your honor, isso beira o acordo-sigilo cliente-advogado.

- She's right, Mr. Gardner. Aceito. – disse o juíz.

Will fitou Alicia, voltou até sua mesa, então de volta para Sarah Pauller.

- Ms. Pauller, pode me dizer o que é isso? – ele pediu.

- Fotos. – ela respondeu.

- E o que vê nessa foto? – ele incentivou.

- Eu e... Mr. Brooke. – respondeu Sarah engolindo.

- Your honor—

Alicia foi cortada assim que começou, por Will:  
- Você estava tendo um relacionamento extraconjugal com o Mr. Brooke?

Sarah fitou o juiz, então Alicia, em busca de ajuda. A morena suspirou cansada.

- Sim. – disse Sarah.

- E não é verdade que estava pedindo divórcio, Ms. Pauller? – perguntou Will.

- Sim.

- Como seu marido reagiu?

- Ele não queria dar o divórcio.

- Nothing further.

Alicia levantou.

- Ms. Pauller, você veio a terminar seu relacionamento com o Mr. Brooke? – perguntou a advogada.

- Sim.

- E ele lidou bem com isso?

- Não.

- Pode dizer o que ele disse?

- Ele disse que eu era uma idiota e que voltasse ao meu marido, o chamou de "bicha" e disse que, por ele (Mr. Brooke), eu ficava com ele que era homem de verdade.

- Thank you, Ms. Pauller. Nothing further.

**xxx**

- Mr. Brooke, quantas vezes sua empresa foi acusada de envolvimento com tráfico de drogas? – perguntou Alicia.

- Objection. Relevance. – reclamou Will.

- Aceito. – falou o juiz.

Alicia fitou Brooke.

- Mr. Brooke, quem é Daniel Laican?

- Again, your honor. Relvance. – reclamou William outra vez.

- Estou curioso também, Mr. Gardner. Overruled. – falou o juiz.

- É um velho conhecido. – disse Brooke com um ar seguro.

Alicia pegou um arquivo em sua mesa, entregou um ao juiz, outro a Will e o terceiro a testemunha.

- Your honor, essa é a ficha criminal de Danial Laican. Mr. Brooke, pode ler a observação destacada? – pediu a morena.

- "O acusado se diz _freelancer"_. – leu Brooke.

- What's the relevance of this? – indagou Gardner cada vez mais impaciente.

- A relevância, your honor, é que Mr. Laican foi preso, recentemente, com uma arma idêntica a usada no assassinado do marido da minha cliente. E _freelancer_ é como ele se diz "assassino de aluguel", segundo a polícia. – argumentou Alicia. – Mr. Laican é também conhecido por seus contatos com _drug dealers_.

- Now that is interesting. Relevant enough for you, Mr. Gardner? – perguntou o juiz com certa diversão na voz.

**xxx**

As portas foram abertas e as pessoas continuaram saindo.

- Nice show. – a voz de Will a fez virar.

- Como posso ajudar, Mr. Gardner? – ela perguntou com ar tranquilo, porém olhar firme e sério.

- Você ainda tem chance de pegar aquele acordo, tem até o juiz voltar com o veredicto.

- Você não desiste, não é? Sabia reconhecer uma derrota, Will, o que aconteceu?

- Fine. Qual é o seu acordo? Quanto quer?

- Não quero, vamos deixar o juiz decidir.

- O quê? – ele indagou num misto de fúria e surpresa, entrando logo depois dela no elevador que, por sinal, esvaziara e fechara as portas.

- Wait for the judge, Mr. Gardner. – falou Alicia.

- Você está me sacaneando, não é? – ele rebateu.

- Eu não pedi favores para o seu filho.

William bateu no botão de emergência do elevador, então virou para ele.

- Então é sobre isso? Sobre Zach? – ele rosnou.

Alicia virou demonstrando a mesma raiva que ele.

- Você _não_ fala com os meus filhos, não sem antes falar comigo. Você não pede as—

- Ele se ofereceu para ajudar.

- E você aceitou!

- Eu paguei ele!

- Stop it! You don't talk to my son!

- Ele não tem nada com os nossos problemas.

- Pare de usá-lo para me atingir!

- Have I ever told you how awful you are?

- Stay away from my children.

- Fala como se eu fosse um assassino. Eu nunca machucaria seus filhos.

- Então fique longe de mim, fique longe da minha vida, você afunda o meu casamento.

- Peter cheats on you and I'm the guilty? No way. _He _fucks the whore and I'm the bad guy? How can you be so stupid? He makes you be his bitch and—

O rosto dele ardeu e ficou vermelho do tapa.

A próxima coisa que Alicia sentiu foi seu corpo pressionado contra a parede do elevador pelo corpo dele, enquanto Will segurava seu pulso firmemente.

- Eu afundo o seu casamento? – ele murmurou – Então diga para mim que não quis nada disso...

A mão dele subiu a saia dela, subiu as pernas, separando-as e ficando entre elas, continuou pelo lado interno de uma das coxas, fazendo um tremor percorrer o corpo da morena.

- _Will_, solta... – ela tentou empurrar ele, mas sem força de vontade alguma, apenas fazendo que ele a mantivesse presa ali.

Sentiu os dedos dele afastarem a calcinha de seu corpo e o arrepio lhe correu espinha a cima.

Ela perdeu o ar ao senti-lo tocar seu centro.

Os olhares se encontraram e ela soube que ele sabia. Sabia que ela estava mais do que pronta para ele. Sabia que, o mesmo fogo que fizera ele prendê-la ali, vinha a consumindo.

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, porém desviou e a beijou o pescoço, a respiração de Alicia perdia o ritmo enquanto ele seguia.

- Please, don't. – ela pediu baixo, então sentiu ele deixar seus dedos entrarem e saírem, provocando-a. – Ah... Stop. I can't...

Ele continuou com seus beijos e com seus dedos, massageando o clitóris dela com o polegar, até que, entre gemidos e pedidos fracos por liberdade, Alicia se desfez nos braços dele.

Cuidadosamente, ele a colocou no chão e se afastou, enquanto ela arrumava suas roupas de volta no lugar.

Ele liberou o elevador e logo as portas se abriram.

- Will, wait—

- You know where to find me.


	6. Instinct Seduction

**Capítulo 6 – Instinct Seduction**

_"Meu bem você me dá Água na boca. Hum! Rum! Vestindo fantasias Tirando a roupa Molhada de suor De tanto a gente se beijar De tanto imaginar Imaginar! Loucuras... A gente faz amor por telepatia No chão, no mar, na lua Na melodia Mania de você..." _ **– Mania de Você – Rita Lee**

**xxx**

- Como foi o caso? – perguntou Cary ao ver Alicia, essa seguia determinada na direção do elevador.

- Eu achei algo que pode provar a inocência da Sarah. – respondeu Alicia

- E agora? – indagou o loiro.

- Vou resolver isso.

Ela entrou no elevador e as portas se fecharam.

**xxx**

Ele abriu a porta, então estudou a mulher a sua frente, essa direcionou o arquivo para ele.

- Você perdeu. – ela afirmou firme.

William pegou o arquivo da mão dela e abriu.

- Nós temos as ligações do seu cliente e os contatos ilícitos dele... – ela argumentou. – Então, lembra aquele acordo que queria discutir?

Will fechou o arquivo e a analisou.

- O juiz só vai voltar a nos ouvir amanhã... Então, por que está aqui? – ele indagou.

- I know where to find you. – ela respondeu.

Ele deu espaço para ela entrar, essa o fez. Ele fechou a porta.

- O que houve naquele elevador... – ela começou.

- Foi um erro? É sempre assim, não? – William a fez recuar, logo Alicia estava entre a parede e ele. – Então se eu fizer o mesmo daquela vez eu não vou achar você _naquele_ estado?

- Will... – ela murmurou.

Um por um, ele foi abrindo os botões da blusa dela, fazendo a morena ofegar. Seu peito subindo e descendo de maneira perdendo o ritmo.

E William deixou as mãos dele tocar a pele dela, Alicia tremeu, enquanto as mãos dele subiam por seus lados e num gesto rápido e certeiro, a blusa dela e o sutiã foram ao chão.

A morena se apressou para tirar a camisa dele, então o Gardner a virou e a pressionou outra vez, os seios dela contra a parede fria, suas nádegas contra a ereção dele.

Uma mão dele envolveu-a pela cintura, soltando sua calça, dispensando o empecilho, deixando-a apenas de calcinha.

William a analisou, semi nua, rendida, ofegante.

Um impulso o atingiu de forma violenta e ele colou seu corpo no dela, deixando-a senti-lo por inteiro. Afastou o cabelo dela do pescoço, beijando a branca carne que expusera, então subindo para o ouvido dela.

- You're mine. – ele sussurrou baixo, sua voz rouca e Alicia teve certeza que sua calcinha, agora, estava úmida.

- Will... – ela murmurou.

- Você vem comigo. – ele falou firme e a puxou pelo braço.

O advogado a levou para o quarto, logo a derrubou na cama, a morena sentou, pernas abertas e o viu abrir a calça, seu olhar foi para o membro dele, claramente ereto.

E ele se despiu, completamente, logo subindo na cama de gatão e se pondo sobre a advogada, seus rostos a milímetros de distância, mas Will evitou o beijou e a mordeu no pescoço, fazendo Alicia perder o ar, sentir as mãos dele em sua cintura, mantendo-a onde estava.

Uma das mãos indo para entre as pernas dela, tirando a calcinha da mulher dos olhos esverdeados.

Alicia se viu presa nos braços dele, sem a menor vontade de se soltar, Will a tinha completamente rendida e ele faria dela o que quisesse.

Ele era o predador.

Ela era a presa.

- Ah! – ela gemeu ao o sentir penetrá-la profundamente.

A advogada queria um beijo, porém William pareciam ocupado demais deixando marcas em seu pescoço... _Marcas_.

Ele moveu o quadril para trás, então de volta para dentro, começando a ritmar a transa. Alicia deixou as mãos percorrerem as costas dele.

Ele não deu tempo a ela, não que a morena fosse reclamar, mas não estava acostumada com a maneira dele.

Ele tinha uma mão de cada lado dela, seu corpo sobre o dela, sentia-a outra vez, liberando sua energia no sexo.

Alicia sentiu o peso dele sobre si, quando ele a envolveu em seus braços.

- Now tell me who loses. – ele murmurou entre uma estocada e outra.

A morena não respondeu, ofegava, ele estocou profundamente e ela arqueou, seus músculos contraindo contra o membro dele, a advogada apertou os olhos fechados e pôde ouvir William grunhir, derramando-se nela.

Ofegando, ele deixou o corpo dela, deitando ao lado dela, fitou-a e sorriu ao ver o pescoço dela, seu olhar logo a explorando por inteiro.

- Stop it. – ela falou estudando o olhar dele. – You're getting to me.

Will sorriu, tocou a coxa dela, alisando-a levemente e deixou o rosto perto do ouvido dela, respirando fundo, lançando ar quente pela curva do pescoço dela.

- You're so hot. – ele murmurou – And this is how I want you.

- Will… - ela murmurou virando o rosto para encará-lo, deixando seus rostos perto.

- You came and I'm not letting you go so easily, Alicia. As I said, you're mine, for now.

As mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo dela, arrepiando-a, beijou seu ombro.

- Mine.

- Ah...

Alicia se rendeu.

**xxx**

_"... I wanna fuck you like na animal I wanna feel you from the inside I wanna fuck you like an animal My whole existence is flawed You got me closer to god…" _**– Closer – Nine Inch Nails**


	7. What It Is

**Capítulo 7 – What it is**

_"… Vengeance You haven't a clue Vengeance It's inside of you All of the sinners, they're playing their game Only the good people listen Over and over it's always the same…"_** – Vengeance – Yngwie Malmsteen**

**xxx**

- Após tudo o que foi dito, eu tenho meu veredicto... – começou o juiz, passando o olhar de um canto a outro do tribunal. – Mrs. Pauller, eu sinto muito por sua perda e sinto ainda mais por você ter tido que passar por tudo isso.

Sarah e Alicia trocaram olhares, então Alicia fitou Will, esse tinha a expressão firme e séria para a frente.

**xxx**

- Então? Como foi? – perguntou Diane entrando no escritório do advogado.

- We lost. – respondeu William sério e firme.

- What? How? – indagou a loira.

- Brooke did it, he admitted after the verdict.

- Mas isso ainda te incomoda, porque...

- Diane, eu preciso de um tempo.

A loira hesitou, então fez menção de sair, porém voltou.

- Oh! Tascioni called. She wanted to see you... Anything you would like to say to me? – perguntou a advogada.

- Nada até agora, mas será a primeira a saber, quando tudo estiver certo.

Ela assentiu.

- Okay.

**xxx**

William ouviu leves batidas na porta.

- Entra. – falou sem tirar os olhos dos papéis em sua mesa.

- Too busy? – a voz feminina perguntou, fazendo Will erguer o olhar.

- Alicia. – ele falou.

A morena colocou uma garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa dele.

**xxx**

Alicia riu, seu olhar ainda sobre ele.

Os dois tinham tomado algumas taças, ido para o sofá e começado a conversar.

A morena aproximou seu rosto do dele, William deixou... Até sua mente demonstrar alguma sobriedade e ele desviou os lábios dos dela.

- Não. – ele falou, fazendo a advogada o fitar surpresa. – We don't kiss.

Ela engoliu, então assentiu.

- Everything else, no kissing. – disse ele.

O olhar dela baixou para o chão.

Alicia precisou de alguns instantes, somente depois voltou a fitá-lo.

- Então é isso? – ela perguntou.

- Nós? É. Dessa vez, jogamos pelas minhas regras.

- Que são...?

William deixou uma mão tocar a perna dela, deslizando pela alva pele, levando a atenção dela para tal gesto.

- Gosta de fazer isso, não é? – ela perguntou fechando os olhos por um longo instante, enquanto ele subia sua saia.

- We don't kiss... – ele começou, aproximando o rosto do dela, porém desviando dos lábios, mas não evitando contato com o rosto e ouvido dela. – We fuck...

Alicia o cortou, logo sentando em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado dele.

- Then fuck me.

Will deu um leve sorriso, logo abriu a blusa dela e a lançou ao chão.

- Am I going too hard on you these days? – ela perguntou provocativa.

- Você não me viu sendo duro demais com você, baby. Não mesmo. – murmurou William, enquanto subia a saia dela até a cintura, aumentando seu acesso.

- It's dangerous here. – ela disse.

- There's just the two of us in the firm. – afirmou o moreno. – Sou o único com que deve se preocupar.

Alicia sorriu largamente.

**xxx**

_"… Às vezes Você anda por aí Brinca de se entregar Sonha pra não dormir E quase sempre Eu penso em te deixar E é só você chegar Pra eu esquecer de mim..." _**– Saigon – Emílio Santiago**


End file.
